Luigi
|location = Mario Bro's House, Rogueport, Various |species = Human |tattle = He's Luigi. I don't have to say anything about him, do I? He's your brother!}} Luigi, Mario's younger brother, is a recurring character in the Paper Mario series. He is also a character frequently appearing in the Mario Series overall. He appears as in NPC throughout most the series, but makes his first (and only) appearance as a playable character in Super Paper Mario. History ''Paper Mario'' In Paper Mario, Luigi spends most of his time at the Mario Bros.' house. Having narrowly escaped Princess Peach's castle before it was lifted into the sky, he has little to do but stay home and protect the house. He keeps a diary detailing Mario's adventures (and his jealousy for Mario's luck), which he hides beneath the floorboards of their room. He was one of the people that powered up the stars with his wish (Which is to sleep at the top bunk.) During the game's finale, Luigi leads the parade celebrating Peach's safe return. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Luigi goes on his own adventure while Mario is away. Luigi is recruited by the leaders of the Waffle Kingdom after Princess Eclair is kidnapped by the evil Chestnut King. During breaks in his adventure, he stays in Rogueport, where Mario can hear stories about Luigi's continuing adventures in the Waffle Kingdom. He even acquires a party of his own, composed mostly of variations of common series enemies. After Mario's quest is over, Luigi returns to Rogueport, where his adventures are publicized in the Super Luigi series of items. ''Super Paper Mario'' In Super Paper Mario, Luigi appears as a playable member of Mario's party. Before joining the party, however, Luigi is captured and controlled by Count Bleck. This capture leads to Luigi's transformation into Mr. L, a recurring enemy throughout the game. Once Mario finally defeats him (and his vehicle of choice, the Brobot L-Type) in battle, however, Luigi comes to his senses and becomes a full member of Mario's team. During the final battle with Count Bleck, Luigi is once again captured, only this time by the scheming Dimentio. Dimentio then merges himself, Luigi, and the Chaos Heart to form Super Dimentio. Nevertheless, after the battle, Luigi is rescued once more, and returns to Mario's party until their next adventure. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Luigi makes multiple cameo appearances in the environment, and is able to be interacted with using Kersti's Paperize ability (Luigi is found in the boss stage of a world, usually in the background). ''Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam ''Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam is the first game outside of the mainstream Paper Mario series to have the Paper Mario cast. Unlike the other cast members such as Paper Mario, Princess Peach and Bowser, Luigi is absent. However, he later appears once the player completes the game in the music player where he is shown relaxing on the beach and listening to music, while Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario are shown running in the background. Paper Mario: Color Splash Luigi can be found in several locations in Paper Mario: Color Splash around Prism Island, where Mario can use cutout to find him. But his most notable appearance is at the end of the game, where he uses his kart to bring Mario and Huey to Black Bowser's Castle (Huey makes a reference to the "Luigi Death Stare" from the Mario Kart series). Personality Luigi is best described as the "underdog" of the Mario Bros., often going unnoticed due to his reluctant nature. He is often slightly cowardly, and is terrified of ghosts. Nevertheless, Luigi musters his courage for a couple adventures in the Paper Mario series, showing bravery and determination when it is needed. Luigi is generally easygoing, and is very kind and considerate to those around him. He is certainly jealous of Mario's success; however, he does not let that jealousy get in the way of their good relationship. It is revealed at the end of Paper Mario that he wishes that he could sleep at the top bed. Physical Appearance Luigi is similar in appearance to Mario, wearing the same trademark overalls, boots, and gloves. Unlike his big brother, however, Luigi sports a green shirt and hat, slightly reminiscent of his jealousy of Mario; it also reflects his more reserved status of the two brothers. Finally, Luigi stands slightly taller than Mario. He is also slightly thinner as well. Abilities Throughout much of the Paper Mario series, Luigi is non-playable, and thus does not have any considerable abilities during those times. Once he joins the adventure in Super Paper Mario, however, his natural talent becomes apparent. While exploring, Luigi has a much taller jump than his brother Mario. When he charges that jump, though, he is able to jump far higher than he can otherwise, doing much more damage as well. Gallery Letterluigipm.PNG|Luigi in Paper Mario. Luigi_parade.png|Luigi in his parade outfit. 594px-Paper_Luigi_Jump.png|Luigi from Super Paper Mario. Mr_L-0.png|Luigi as Mr. L. PMSSLuigiSprite.png|Luigi from Paper Mario: Sticker Star. PMCS_Luigi.png|Luigi's model from Paper Mario: Color Splash. LuigiposeSPM.png|Luigi's game over pose from Super Paper Mario. ColorSplashLuigi.jpg|Luigi's introduction in Paper Mario: Color Splash. Trivia *In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Luigi will tell Mario about his adventure during the events of the game. While the stories are true, Luigi leaves out his abundance of blunders and unheroic moments. These moments are revealed by talking to Luigi's partners when he is in Rogueport between chapters. *In'' Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'', Luigi's adventures are novelized and slightly exaggerated in the Super Luigi series of books. These books become available for purchase during Mario's adventure, but the entire series is not released until Mario's quest is over. *In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, the L Emblem badge changes Mario's clothes into Luigi's clothes (if the player also has the Wario badge you can turn to Waluigi colors). *In Paper Mario, Luigi keeps a diary that also references his adventures in Mario Kart, Mario Golf, and Mario Party. He even writes about his fear of ghosts, referencing Luigi's Mansion, a game believed to be in development during the same time as Paper Mario. *In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, he appears during the ending credits at the very beginning of the parade as the flagman. This is referenced at the end of Paper Mario ''and ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star, where he is also the flagman of a parade. *In Paper Mario, Luigi becomes jealous of Goombario upon meeting him for the first time, because he is joining Mario on his "adventure" without Luigi getting to tag along. *''Super Paper Mario'' is the only game that, in the epilogue, Luigi does not question Mario about how his partners are doing. This is due to his joining Mario on his adventure for the first time in the Paper Mario series. Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Thousand Year Door Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Goomba Village and Toad Town Category:Rogueport Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Character Project Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Characters Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Characters